Cabbages and Chocolate
by Carnivalgirl
Summary: Sequel and sort of a prequel to Acid Pops and Chocolate. Remus and Tonks go on their first date. RLNT oneshot, you don't need to have read AP & C but I recommend you do. Please read and review!


It was almost closing time at Les Tentations Divines, and the shopkeeper was now wiping down the tables and counter. It was worth keeping the place open late, because what with the war going on, many people stepped in to drown their sorrows in a mug of hot chocolate or two.

One of her most recent, and now most frequent customers was a young woman, about twenty-four or twenty-five years of age. When the two women, who were very alike in personality, had met, she had had the most startling pink hair. But soon it had transposed to black, and then to mousy brown. The shop owner was good at picking up on people's inner feelings, probably from experience with her son, but it didn't take a detective to work out this girl was miserable to the point of depression.

"_Something's bothering you, isn't it, sweetheart?" she asked one late evening, when they were the only two left in the shop._

"_Yeah…" the girl replied, probably too weary to lie. "It's this war that's getting me down…"_

"_Is that it?" The older woman asked, knowing full well it wasn't._

"_Um…well….oh, allright. There's this man that I…well, you know. He's really special. The thing is, though….oh, Merlin, you're going to be shocked by this…"_

"_Try me." she said. Nothing could really shock her much anymore._

"_He's…he's a werewolf. I mean, he's a really nice person, he's on Dumbledore's side and all, but…he still thinks he's too dangerous for me. And he's thirty-six now, which is twelve years older than me…"_

"_Sounds like Remus…" the woman said, without realising her own train of thought._

"_What?" the girl cried, startled. "You know him?"_

"_Of course I do! Merlin, he even drives me up the wall the way he gets. He's so modest you feel like you need to write 'You are not a monster' on his bedroom wall to get him to realise…"_

"…_what a sweetheart he is…"_

"_Is that the only time he rejected you?"_

"_God, no! I've asked him out pretty much every day since I realised that I…that I…yeah."_

"_Say it." the woman demanded, knowing, again from experiences with her son, that no good comes from bottling up or denying your feelings._

"_Umm….I…I lo…I love him."_

"_Good girl. Have you told him that?"_

"_I've only just told myself, give me time."_

"_The only way he's ever going to go out with you, dear, is when he realises that your love for him is not just a stupid little schoolgirl fancy. He probably thinks that once you two get together, the moment a full moon comes you'll hate him all of a sudden and run away into the arms of some other."_

"_You really think he thinks that?"_

"_Well…knowing Remus, he's probably laid awake thinking of at least fifty reasons why you can't be together. And you'll have to get past all of them, which shouldn't be too difficult in time. He may be stubborn, but with time he cracks. I've noticed."_

"_You do know him well."_

"_Of course I do. He's my son."_

"_Really?" Tonks was surprised. Here she was, talking to the lady from the chocolate shop, who just so happened to be the mother of the love of her life. And to think some people had trouble getting their beloved's parents to like them…she had felt closer to this woman than she did to her own mother during that little talk. Something had awoken inside her with that realisation. If Remus's own mother approved, well…that was more than enough. He couldn't go against his MUM. _

"_Tell Remus I'll hit him with my handbag if he rejects you again."_

"_Do you see him often?"_

"_Every Sunday at exactly two o'clock. Good luck."_

"_Thank you." And with that, Tonks left the building, a new confidence building within her. _

Of course, that had been months ago. Tonks, or Nymphadora as she preferred to call her, had hardly been in since, and neither had Remus. He had started almost avoiding his mother of late. Perhaps he was just too busy working.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and in walked Remus, accompanied by a smiling, pink-haired Tonks.

"Hello, there, you two!" she beamed at them. "Now tell me, is this a date or just a social visit?"

"A date." Tonks replied, as bluntly as the woman had asked. Remus, far from looking embarrassed, gave Tonks a slight smile before delving into his pocket.

"On the house, chou-chou. I've been waiting for this for _years_."

As she prepared the chocolates, Tonks flashed Remus a grin.

"_Chou-chou._" she giggled. Remus gave her a mock glare, and she squeezed his hand affectionately.

They had a most enjoyable evening. It wasn't altogether romantic, partly because of the sad events that had recently taken place, partly because it was just the beginning of the relationship, and partly because it's embarrassing to snog in front of your mum. It was approaching ten, and it occurred to Remus and Tonks they had a meeting to go to.

"Au revior, chou-chou." Mrs Lupin said, still smiling delightedly at the couple as they left.

"What the heck does chou-chou mean, anyway?" Tonks asked Remus, as they walked towards Grimmauld Place, hand in hand.

"Sweetheart, or darling." Remus muttered.

"I thought chou was cabbage."

"It is…"

"So technically…your mum was calling you a cabbage-cabbage!" she giggled. "Oh, Remmy, my darling cabbage. Snog me, you cabbage, you!"

"I guess…but chou could just be used for dear, you know." Remus told her with a wolfish smile. "For example, you, my dear Nym, are a chou-fleur."

Tonks kissed him, thinking she had been called a dear flower.

Remus returned the kiss, knowing he had called her a cauliflower.


End file.
